1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to relocking mechanisms for the doors of safes, vaults, strong rooms, and like security closures, herein referred to as safes. A safe door locking mechanism typically comprises an elongated bolt mounted for reciprocation between a forward locking position and a rearward unlocking position, bolt-operating means usually including a handle on the outside of the door, and locking means operable to secure the bolt in its forward locking position. The locking means may take the form of one or more combination locks. Additional security may be provided by means of a relocking mechanism which is normally retained in a waiting condition but, in the event of forcible attack on the locking means, becomes operable to secure the bolt in its forward locking position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present lock bolt systems are mechanically driven by the lock through rack gear or cams and linkages. Any locking system of these types can be by-passed by cutting small holes in the door, severing the bolt actuating linkage, and retracting the lock bolts.